


Uncle Knows Best - The Sequel

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Humiliation, Indirect Incest, M/M, Multi, This is not a Sterek fic, not really - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was tired. Working at the garage could be bothersome, especially when traffic was picking up in the spring. It seemed like suddenly everyone wanted to have their car checked.</p><p>But it was all okay, because finally he had something to look forward to at home - Stiles was back. The boy only arrived yesterday, getting home well after midnight from the airport. Naturally, they didn’t have time - or energy - to properly celebrate, but he was hoping to have a little fun when he got home.</p><p>He wouldn’t have admitted it to anyone, but there was a certain skip in his steps as he walked up to the door, stomach filled with anticipation at finally being able to have his boyfriend all to himself, right here, in person.</p><p>“Stiles?” he called into the empty living room, but there was no sign of his lover. There was a half-made sandwich on the kitchen counter, and if he listened well Derek could hear grunting from somewhere inside the flat.</p><p>Fuck. Maybe Stiles was hurt.</p><p>He practically ran into the bedroom, expecting to find his boyfriend in pain, maybe even bleeding… what he didn’t expect was finding his boyfriend getting fucked into the mattress by someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Knows Best - The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the continuation of my cuckolding fic that you can find here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3793636/chapters/9954368
> 
> I got some requests for it both here and on tumblr, so enjoy!

Derek was tired. Working at the garage could be bothersome, especially when traffic was picking up in the spring. It seemed like suddenly everyone wanted to have their car checked.

But it was all okay, because finally he had something to look forward to at home - Stiles was back. The boy only arrived yesterday, getting home well after midnight from the airport. Naturally, they didn’t have time - or energy - to properly celebrate, but he was hoping to have a little fun when he got home.

He wouldn’t have admitted it to anyone, but there was a certain skip in his steps as he walked up to the door, stomach filled with anticipation at finally being able to have his boyfriend all to himself, right here, in person.

“Stiles?” he called into the empty living room, but there was no sign of his lover. There was a half-made sandwich on the kitchen counter, and if he listened well Derek could hear grunting from somewhere inside the flat.

Fuck. Maybe Stiles was hurt.

He practically ran into the bedroom, expecting to find his boyfriend in pain, maybe even bleeding… what he didn’t expect was finding his boyfriend getting fucked into the mattress by someone.

He froze in the doorway, breath caught in his throat as he watched. Stiles… Stiles looked like he was having the time of his life, pushed down with his ass in the air. His skin was flushed and there was a sheen of sweat covering his body.

He was moaning.

Peter - because of course it was Peter - was still mostly dressed, pants pushed down to mid-thigh as he fucked the young man in front of him. And he… he did notice Derek.

“Hello there, nephew. I hope you don’t mind me taking dibs,” he said, grinning. He thrust his hips forward hard enough to jostle Stiles forward, who squealed in surprise at being caught.

Peter put a large hand on the back of his neck, pushing his head into the pillow to stop his squirming.

“I hope you understand, but I couldn’t exactly let him suffer through your pathetic attempts at ‘lovemaking’ first thing after getting home…” his uncle said.

Derek…

Derek didn’t know what to say. His body was immobile, stuck there with his eyes wide as he watched. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t supposed to…

“I know we arranged this for tomorrow. And via Skype. But you can’t exactly blame me, can you? It would have been cruel to let him wait. We both know that he would have just thought about my cock while you fucked him anyway.”

Peter bent down, circling his hips. Derek could actually see Stiles break out in goosebumps from the sensation.

“Come on, bitch, tell him,” he said, letting Stiles up finally. The boy took a few huge gasps of air that ended on a broken moan as Peter started to fuck him again.

“Yes,” he hissed, turning his red, teary face towards Derek.

He could actually feel as his cock got hard - too fast to be comfortable.

Peter laughed, grabbing Stiles’ hips and ramming into him hard and fast. That was going to leave bruises. He could already see how they would look, dark and angry on Stiles’ pretty, milky skin.

Fuck.

“Come on, come closer, Derek. Maybe you will learn something to improve the disaster that you call performance,” Peter said, not stopping for a second.

Stiles was letting out a constant stream of breathy moans, eyes shut with bliss. His knuckles were white as he held onto the pillow.

Derek moved like he was pulled on a string, legs shaky as he walked up to the bed. This close he could actually smell them. Sweaty and hot. It made his cock twitch in his boxers, eager for attention, but he didn’t dare touch himself.

Peter gave him a long, disgusted look.

“Alright, you can kneel down and give him a kiss. You just got home, after all,” he said with an eyeroll, and Derek fell to his knees, grabbing one of Stiles’ hands.

His boyfriend’s eyes opened, and he blinked, mouth hanging open. Derek wasn’t sure he could have stopped himself from taking that as an invitation.

It wasn’t very coordinated, but he kept the kiss going, shivers running down his spine whenever Stiles fed his desperate little moans into Derek’s mouth.

Peter snorted above them.

“Alright. That’s quite enough - you don’t get to make out when you obviously haven’t worked for it,” he said, grabbing Derek’s hair and pulling him up. It hurt, but did nothing to trample his arousal.

“I want you to look at this,” Peter drawled, dragging his nephew over and pulling out of Stiles.

Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away. His uncle had a huge, fat cock, but what was even more amazing was Stiles’ hole, loose and gaping as Peter pushed his thumbs into it, pulling it open.

“See this? This is how a well fucked hole should look. Nice, wide and sloppy.”

Stiles whined, hole twitching, but unable to close fully even after Peter took his fingers away. The man just slapped at it a few times with his cock, apparently enjoying the way it struggled.

“I know you can’t get him like this, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t know how it looks like when a needy little bitch is enjoying himself,” he said, lining up his dick and punching a grunt out of Stiles as he sink in all the way.

“I would tell you to suck him off just to make yourself useful, but let’s be honest; he will come perfectly fine with only my cock in his ass, so there’s really no need for your interference.”

Derek couldn’t help it, he clenched his eyes closed, trying to stop himself from moaning. It was hard. His blood was boiling. He didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on.

“But, you may get undressed while I satisfy your boyfriend. Maybe we will find some use for you afterwards,” Peter told him, voice not leaving room for argument.

Derek stood on shaky legs, throwing his clothes off. He hesitated a bit at his underwear, but…

Just like he expected, Peter laughed when he saw him naked. It was a cruel sound, but it still sent his belly boiling with a mix of arousal and humiliation.

“Oh my, oh my… No wonder you keep asking me to fuck him. I’m seriously surprised he can look at that thing without getting into a fit of giggles,” his uncle said.

Derek felt like he should cover himself, but he couldn’t. As much as he hated it, he just couldn’t…

Peter was going faster, pistoning his hips with enough force to jostle Stiles farther and farther forward until he had to pull him back into position by the hips.

The man grunted, sweat dripping down his forehead.

“It’s your turn, little bitch. Let’s show your boyfriend how good you are feeling. Come!”

Stiles cried out, new tears dripping down his face, body taut and ready to snap. Derek could see his cock twitching under him.

Peter frowned, not liking the delay.

“I said come,” he growled, slapping Stiles’ ass hard enough that the red outline of his palm stayed there. That was it, the boy was coming, dick spilling over to the bedsheets as his back arched.

Peter grunted, satisfied now, pushing once… twice… and then stilling.

Derek was rooted in place, watching as his uncle fucked his boyfriend full. He almost came just from that.

Peter pulled back with a grunt, pushing Stiles forward until the boy fell forward, limbs giving out under him. Stiles was still twitching, the aftershocks of his orgasm washing over him.

His uncle shuffled back, sitting down by the feet of the bed, patting the space between the v of Stiles’ legs.

“What are you waiting for? The least you can do is clean up after me,” he said, and it was like a spell had been broken, letting him move again. Derek’s heart was hammering in his chest as he climbed on, kneeling behind Stiles. His hands shook as he parted his boyfriend’s asscheeks, moaning when he saw his wrecked hole oozing Peter’s come.

His uncle slapped the back of his head.

“Stop staring and get to work.”

Derek did, suddenly unable to think about anything else than how much he wanted to eat Stiles out. He drove in, licking up his crack, pushing his tongue into his loose, used hole.

Stiles mewled, probably too over sensitive, but too fucked out to protest.

The taste of him - Stiles’ skin covered with the bitter tang of jizz - made his head spin, and he slurped, trying to suck it all out. Derek didn’t even notice what was going on until his body jerked, catching him by surprise,  small cock jumping between his legs as he came too, just from his tongue being coated in his uncle’s seed.

Peter snorted.

“I swear to god… Did you just get off on licking up another man’s come from your boyfriend’s hole? Unbelievable.”

Derek couldn’t reply, lips still moving as he kissed Stiles opening, chasing the taste.

“You honestly can’t be trusted with your own sexlife… You’re a shame to this family, and that can’t keep happening. I think… from now on, you should be asking for my permission before trying anything with him; it’s obvious that I’m the only one who knows how to give the kid what he needs…” Peter said, voice trailing off. He was probably already plotting something. Something hurtful and humiliating.

But Derek didn’t think he had a right to protest. After all, Peter was completely right.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> comments are love!


End file.
